Zoação Teen
by Hamii
Summary: Uma revista adolescente, produzida por... Adolescentes! Cada um com sua coluna, cada um com seus problemas, cada um com suas confusões!
1. Chapter 1

**Zoação Teen**

_Prólogo_

_-_

Certo, eu nunca imaginei que eu conseguiria entrar para o time da maior revista adolescento do país, e talvez até do mundo.

E não estou falando do time de leitores, e sim do time de produção da revista!

Eu sei! Eu estou tão animada! Agora, estamos na sala de aula de preparação, aqui eles ensinam tudo o quê a gente precisa saber para nossas colunas, e agora, vamos separar as colunas, espero que eu fique com algo legal.

- Vamos lá... - disse Kurenai, ela é a nossa instrutora no jornal. - Ino Yamanaka, moda.

- Isso. - Consegui ouvir isso dizer no fundo da sala, moda, realmente, era a cara dela.

- Gaara, esportes. Hinata Hyuuga, escola. Sakura Haruno, celebridades. Neji Hyuuga, música. Naruto Uzumaki, gastrônomia... - Kurenai parou. Olhou para Kakashi, que é quem nos dá as aulas. - Naruto, gastrônomia?

- Não olha pra mim, foi o que sobrou para ele. - Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Mas ele só vai falar de Lámen...

- Que que eu posso fazer? Continua aí...

- Certo... - disse enquanto voltava sua atenção para a folha das colunas. - Tenten Mitsashi, coluna livre. Sasuke Uchiha... - Levantei a mão. - Sim senhorita Mitsashi?

- Ahn, coluna livre?

- Sim, você vai ter mil palavras para escrever sobre o que quiser. Algum problema?

- Não, acho que não.

- Olha, você tem muito talento para textos livres certo? Adoramos o seu trabalho! - encarei ela. - Você quer desperdiça-lo?

- De jeito nenhum. - sorri. - Continue, por favor.

- Sim, Sasuke Uchiha, carros. Shikamaru Nara, natureza. E por último, Temari, com defesa pessoal. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

- Como é o pagamento? - Naruto perguntou. - Tenho que saber, quero calcular quantos Lámens eu consigo comprar com ele.

- Ainda bem que ele se importa com o resto do mundo. - Ino disse irônica. Todos riram. Menos o Naruto. Ele não entendeu.

- Certo, vemos isso depois certo? - disse Kurenai. - Agora, quero que vão para casa, e arrumem seus pertences para levar para a revista amanhã, amanhã o dia será para arrumar as mesas, escolhe-lás, e se conhecerem. Alguém tem algo mais a dizer? - depois de um minuto de silêncio... - Certo, podem ir então.

Saímos praticamente correndo da sala. Isso é um sonho, uma coluna livre, eu posso falar sobre o que eu quiser! Tá, isso não é muito bom, mas talvez... Se eu fizer um diário, usando outros personagens, contando o que ocorre na redação... É quem sabe. Não posso esquecer de passar no R$ 1.99, tenho que comprar um porta-retratos para colocar na minha mesa!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Dels, isso vai ser divertido de escrever! A fanfic é inspirada na série, Zoação Teen. Espero que gostem!

Me contem o que acharam? ;D

Beijos, amores. 3

* * *

**Ah, sim, **eu troquei de nick, Hamii era legal, mas acho que eu tinha enjoado dele, OASKODKASOK. Certo, não importa isso, ¬¬ Ah, leiam a minha outra fic também, Beijo da Condenação, certo? Beijokas :*


	2. Um

**Zoação Teen**

_Um_

_-_

- Tudo bem, já estão todos aqui certo? - perguntou Kurenai. - A, falta o Naruto, certo, ele não é importante. Como eu estava dizendo, vocês podem correr, vocês podem se matar, mas não podem quebrar nada.

- Certo, e a mesa é de quem pegar mesmo? - perguntou Ino.

- Sim. Mais alguma pergunta?

- E se a gente quebrar alguma coisa?

- Esperamos que isso não aconteça certo, Shikamaru?

- Certo então. - ele respondeu dando de ombros. Kurenai chamou o elevador, e quando todos, menos ela, já estavam dentro dele, deu o último aviso.

- Podem ir. E não quebrem nada, eu tava falando sério.

-

- ESSA MESA É MINHA PODE VAZAR! - gritou Ino.

- Eu cheguei primeiro loirinha.

- Cala a boca, ô cabelo-de-água-salsicha.

- Vai pra aquela mesa lá ó. - e apontou para uma mesa que ficava no 'segundo andar', era só subir uma escadinha, que lá ficavam duas mesas.

- Olha, eu sei que eu estou acima de todos aqui, MAS EU QUERO ESSA MESA. - ela disse enquanto colocava a caixa com os pertences de Gaara no chão.

- Por que essa mesa? - Ele perguntou indignado, mas nem se mexeu da cadeira.

- Por que fica perto do banheiro. - e piscou várias vezes.

- Se você tem problema de bexiga é outra história...

- Não tenho problema nenhum, meu problema é você, o negócio é o seguinte, eu preciso observar a minha beleza, o espelho do banheiro é grande, e além disso, meu pai é dono da revista, se você não sair daqui agora, eu te demito. - cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

- Sério, não vai rolar, vai lá pra cima.

- Merda. - Ino subiu as escadas, e colocou seus pertences em cima de _sua_ mesa, e começou a tirar vários retratos com fotos suas lá de dentro. - Como sou linda!

-

- Ai, adorei a minha mesa, ela é totalmente a minha cara! - disse a rosada, enquanto colocava vários lápis e papeis pequenos organizadamente em cima de sua mesa.

- Mas todas as mesas são iguais. - rebateu o Uchiha, indignado por ter ficado com a mesa dos fundos.

- Eu quiz dizer a localização. - olhou para ele indignada.

- Ah, quer trocar de mesa comigo? A minha é ótima! - Disse ele, tentando fazer ela trocar de mesa.

- Fala sério, a sua é péssima. - disse com irônia.

- Tá.

- Ótimo, a primeira pessoa que eu quero entrevistar é... - pegou seu celular que estava tocando. - Alô? Empresário da Madonna? O quê? Ela quer uma entrevista? Certo, espera só um minutinho. - tirou o celular da orelha, colocou a mão por cima da onde ela estava falando. - AAAAAAAAH, O EMPRESÁRIO DA MADONNA! - colocou o celular de volta na orelha. - Sim, eu entrevisto ela. Sim, sem perguntas sobre a vida amorosa. Sim, eu não falo sobre o cabelo dela. Sim, eu troco de mesa com o Sasuke... QUÊ? - virou sua cadeira para poder encarar o Sasuke. Viu ele fechar o celular dele.

- Ótimo, acho que vamos trocar de mesa! - ele disse com um sorriso enorme na cara.

- Mais nem a pau! - ela disse, e voltou para arrumar sua mesa.

-

- Gostei dessa mesa. - disse Hinata, ela havia ficado com a segunda mesa, do segundo andar, ao lado de Ino.

- A gente pode ver tudo não é Hinata? - Perguntou Ino.

- É...

- HINATA! - gritou Naruto.

- S-sim?

- Adorei a sua mesa.

- É... Eu também.

- Você pode ver tudo daqui!

- Cai fora loiro. - Disse Ino.

- I-ino...

- Fala sério Hinata, ele só tá incomodando aqui.

- ...

- Hinata, eu prometo que amanhã eu trago Lámen pra você tá? - disse o loiro, já na escada para descer. - Agora vou ver que mesa sobrou pra mim.

- Tá...

- Nossa que romântico. Um pacote de Lámen. - disse Ino ironicamente.

- Ah, Ino-chan, ele foi fofo...

- Hm, tanto faz. Vamos ver qual mesa ficou para o Naruto. - as duas foram até a cerquinha que tinha no segundo andar para ela não caírem... Avistaram Naruto, na mesa dos fundos, ao lado de Sasuke. - Isso não vai dar certo... - comentou Ino.

- A mesa dele tá um lixo. - disse Tenten, aparecendo.

- Ten-chan! - disso Ino animada. - Qual a sua mesa?

- Aquela entre a Sakura e o Neji...

- Hmmmmmm, o Neji...

- Meu primo vai gostar de ter você perto dele Ten-chan. - comentou Hinata.

- Credo gente, não sei do que vocês estão falando.

- Ah, tá bom. Mas... - apontou para Naruto. - A mesa dele tá um lixo, o que que aconteceu? - a mesa estava, arranhada, suja, havia copos com refrigerantes pela metade, papeis de lanches e esse tipo de coisa, tipo, eu-dei-uma-festa-aqui-enão-me-deu-vontade-de-limpar.

-

- MINHA MESA TÁ UM LIXO! - o loiro gritou.

- CALA BOCA DÊMONHO! - gritou Temari de volta, a mesa dela, ficava na frente da dele. - Tô tentando trabalhar aqui.

- Ah, fala sério, a gente nem ganhou trabalho ainda. - disse Shikamaru acordando, ele estava na mesa que ficava atrás de Tenten, ao lado da de Naruto e na horizontal com Temari.

- Cala a boca tu também. - ela disse, enquanto lançava pra ele um olhar tipo, minha-coluna-é-defesa-pessoal-isso-te-diz-alguma-coisa-?.

-

- Tenten? - chamou Neji do primeiro andar.

- Sim? - ela respondeu docemente.

- Acho melhor chamarmos Kurenai, isso já virou uma bagunça.

- Claro. - disse enquanto descia e ia ao encontro do amigo.

- Fala sério. - disse Ino. - Se ela não gosta dele, me dá um tiro.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Foi divertido escrever isso! Confesso. Essa fic não tem um número certo de capítulos. Não vai ter essa de, depois-de-10-reviews-eu-posto-o-próximo, enquanto eu tô de férias, vai ser mais ou menos um capítulo por dia. Menos sábado e domingo, eu tenho mais o que fazer nesses dias, tipo levar meu mini-poodle pra passear no centro enquanto eu vejo as lojas /inooff.

é isso, fiquei feliz com que mandou as reviews! ficarei trocando os casais, talvez só, para conseguir novos públicos (?).

certo, já me calei.

kissus doces do meu coração (???????)


	3. Dois

**Zoação Teen**

_Dois_

_-_

- Então, alguém tem ideias? - perguntou Kurenai. Ela juntou todo o pessoal da redação na sala dela, para ideias.

- Lámen de queijo! - diz Naruto, e levanta um prato com... Lámen de queijo.

- Mais alguém? - esperou um pouco. - Sakura.

- Atividade extracurricular.

- Hm, boa ideia, você estava pensando em quê? - perguntou Kurenai à Sakura.

- Skate. - ouviu risos gerais. - Ah, qual é gente, vocês acham que eu não sou capaz de andar de skate?

- Exatamente. - disse Shikamaru, sentado do lado esquerdo dela. - Sasuke, mostre à ela.

- Tá, Sakura, eu preciso de uma caneta, você tem?

- Ah, sim. - pegou a caneta que estava na mesinha de centro e _jogou _na direção de Sasuke, ele se abaixou e a caneta parou no arbusto de lado de fora da janela. - Oops.

- Exatamente, entendeu o por quê?

- Tá, entendi, mas não vou desistir.

- Eu acho isso ótimo Sakura! Bom, voltem para as suas mesas, e pensem em alguma coisa.

-

- Então Gaara... - a rosada começou. - Pensou sobre me ensinar a andar de skate? - eles estavam na cantina.

- ... - Gaara estava jogando seu playstation portátil.

- Quer? - ele encarou ela.

- Eu quero tanta coisa! Um tênis de corrida de balas de morango, um jogo de ninjas contra vampiros, algo que faça a Ino calar a boca...

- Tá, mas e me ensinar andar de skate?

- Final da lista.

- Quê? - bateu as mãos na mesa.

- Isso tá no final da lista.

- Aonde? - ele olhou para ela com cara de indignado. Voltou para o jogo.

-

- Não acredito que vou ter que entrevistar a Avril com você. - dizia Neji indignado. Kurenai apareceu enquanto ele e Ino discutiam perguntas para se fazer para Avril Lavigne, e chegou a conclusão que deveriam trabalhar juntos. Agora, eles se dirigiam à sala de Kakashi, que além de professor, também era orientador e conselheiro deles.

- Não reclama, você acha que pra mim está sendo fácil? - a loira perguntou emburrada.

- Acho. - entraram na sala. - Kakashi, ouve nossas perguntas e depois diga o que achou? - Kakashi olha para cima.

- Vocês precisavam vim aqui na hora do almoço? - guardou o sanduíche. - Leiam as perguntas.

- Certo, primeiro eu. - disse Neji. - Quem mais te influência na música?

- Ah, minha pergunta tá praticamente igual! - reclamou Ino.

- Leiam a sua Ino. - disse Kakashi _super _interessado.

- O que você acha que mais influência hoje os adolescentes, skinny ou cintura alta? - ela acabou de ler e olhou para Kakashi, que olhou para Neji que olhou para Ino e comentou:

- Quando você disse praticamente igual, tava falando que elas estão no mesmo idioma não é? - antes que ela tivesse tempo para responder eles escutaram Kakashi comendo e falando com o sanduíche. - Me lembra de nunca mais vim aqui na hora do almoço. - ele disse e saíram da sala.

-

- Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke! - Naruto chamou, os outros foram até a mesa agora limpa, dele. - Querem ver o que eu tenho?

- Um barbante amarrado em um pedaço de plástico? - perguntou Tenten. Hinata e Sasuke riram.

- Se chama Ioio.

- A gente sabe, o que você quer fazer com ele? - disse Sasuke.

- Manobras.

- Cuidado Naruto, você pode quebrar alguma coisa. - avisou Hinata.

- Não. - ele disse, e começou a girar a corda. O Ioio bateu no vaso de porcelana que ficava atrás da mesa dele. - Oops. O vaso da Kurenai.

- Acho que você vai se dar mal. - disse Tenten, nesse instante, ouviram a porta do elevador se abrir e viram Sakura e Gaara entrando. Sakura com um skate debaixo do braço e os equipamentos necessários.

- Ela vai aprender a andar de skate sozinha. - explicou Gaara.

- Ela vai se matar. - Observou Shikamaru, que finalmente acordou.

- Não sou tão atrapalha assim. - se defendeu, enquanto sentava no sofá que tinha alí perto. - E é impossível eu ficar mais.

- Tem razão, não poderia ser mais, seria estaria morta. - observou Sasuke, os outros riram.

- Vou tirar uma foto para lembrar de você. - disse Shikamaru, e deu um clique. - Ficou tudo preto! Você já morreeeeeeu!

- Eu não morri, você tem que tirar a tampa. - observou.

- Vou lembrar das suas últimas palavras para sempre. '' Você tem que tirar a tampa.'' - e saiu.

- Sakura. - chamou Sasuke. Todos olharam para ele. - Eu quero que saiba. - ele disse se levantando e indo até ela, segurou as mãos dela. - Que se acontecer alguma coisa com você... - ele abaixou a cabeça. - VOU FICAR COM SUA MESA! - soltou as mãos dela, e foi correndo para a mesa dela.

- Sakura, eu vou com você. - disse Gaara. - Só para garantir. - e os dois saíram.

- Bom... - disse Tenten. - Boa sorte com o vaso quebrado Naruto, _tô _indo já. - e se mandou, Hinata foi junto.

- Calma aí gente. - Naruto pediu. Se virou para Temari que até agora só estava assistindo a cena. - Tem Tenaz?

-

- Fiquei meio chateada quando soube que ia ser entrevistada por adolescentes... - Disse Avril. - Mas as suas perguntas são muito maduras.

- Obrigado, eu fui uma criança madura. - Neji disse. - Bom, agora só temos que esperar minha companheira, eu acho que ela também quer te fazer algumas perguntas... - nesse instante a porta do estúdio foi aberta e uma Ino vestida com as mesmas roupas que Avril usou no clipe The Best Dawn Thing, e os pompons.

- Oi. - ela disse enquanto parava ao lado de Avril, que olhava para Neji.

- Estou com pressa. - Avril disse.

- Não. Eu acabei de chegar. - Ino reclamou.

- Desculpa. - olhou para Neji que afundou o rosto nas mãos. - Tenho que ir. - e saiu correndo.

- O que deu nela? - Ino perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Neji.

- Adivinha.

-

Na redação...

- Sakura! - diz Kurenai. - Vejo que está inteira! Que bom não é?

- É... - diz um pouco receosa. Então Gaara sai do elevador com o braço enfaixado.

- O que aconteceu? - Kurenai pergunta assustada.

- Olha, eu não tive culpa tá? Como eu ia adivinhar que o skate podia bater nele? - Sakura diz, enquanto ajuda Gaara a se sentar.

- Não quero mais ouvir. - faz um gesto com a mão. - Sakura, cuide dele.

- Pode deixar.

- NÃO! - ele gritou.

- Ah, qual é, eu trouxe um suco pra você. - tira de dentro da bolsa uma garrafa com um suco vermelho.

- Oba, vermelho é o meu _sabor _favorito! - ele bebe o suco. - ECA! Que coisa mais horrível o que tem aqui?

- Tem beterraba, alho e alface!

- Que nojo. - ele se baba todo.

- Vou pegar um pano para te limpar. - quando se levanta, esbarra em Naruto que estava com o vaso todo colado. O vaso cai e quebra de novo.

- Obrigado Sakura. - Naruto diz.

- Oops.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
